kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The River
The River, owned by the beautiful Lucky_Miles, is a room like no other. the River's form of currency is Fish. The River is obviously the best chatroom on Kongregate, but we have no credit for it. Mr. Sir Iamgoldplayer (Silver, Gold) has recently requested the people of The River to broadcast the glory throughout the whole realm of Kong. Together, if we combine the power of the River, we shall rule all of Kongregate! For the River! *'The behaviour guidelines of Kongregate apply just as much, if not more so, here in this article.' __TOC__ The Regulars Lucky_Miles Lucky__Miles is the current owner of The River. AStrawberrySlush AStrawberrySlush is the newfound Queen of The River. She is the co-founder of TRRP. Zak7062 Zak7062 is the Wiki Editor and a TRRP activist. Has been River Wading since 2008. Casada_Radio He's a radio. What else needs to be known? ShadedUmbreon Almost been around for a month as of 9-19. Also a regular role player, and will accept legitimate challenges whenever she has the time. Drummermean Drummermean has been a regular for many years but missed out on a lot of the River's great history due to an extended break. He has now returned to a barren chatroom, attempting to be restored by TRRP. Paji MizuNoKuni A huge tank who is known by many names, but hated, but loved equally by all. Mizu has reached the rank of idolism in the River. dragonreborn567 Is too lazy to be buggered doing much other than mocking you. But wants you to know he still cares. ♥ (He also gets many Draggasms from looking at pictures of windows.) Frothr Iamgoldplayer/ArmenianNinja Same person, big difference. Well, not really. They're both pretty freakin' awesome. Oh, and Pingas. BloodyCaesar: Hath been one Regular since the Fall of The year of Grace of our Lord MMVIII (XXVIII of December), and shallt be until The Great Sky crumbles and Slay us in the XXI th day of MMXII. Or perhaps for longer. Hath been voted a God by Riverans in the very late month of February, MMVIII. But hath no true power. Hath been killed by Bunnies in MMIX, hence is not killable anymore. Nutter666 Nutter666 has being a regular in The River since 2008, as well as developing numerous games based on conversations in The River. Samanthaccp KoalaBars That one chick that everyone loves and most would sex up. McIntosh The second god of The River. He has the ability to empty the place simply by leaving the room. ~This is Mc speaking. The time of The Return has come. I seek Yin. -Gr speaking. Yin is usually on in my mornings... figure that out for you I have run out of intelligence for the day... GeneralRed Pretty much the most awesome person you will ever meet. Period. Ever. No questions. If you ask you will be eliminated by thirteen Red ops snipers (see what I did there?) * pretty much anybody who has the time to keep The River alive is considered to be a regular :D * The River's Blog The River's blog is ran by Casada_Radio. Get all of The River news from there. http://kong-river-o.blogspot.com/ TRRP TRRP stands for The River Restoration Project. It is a movement to restore the former glory of The River before it was over run by noobs and trolls. It plans to bring back the old regulars (who have had their names removed from the wiki until they agree to come back and help) and, with their united assistance, to remove all the trolls and restore the chat to its former glory.TRRP was founded by CabbyCakes and AStrawberrySlush. However, due to a step down from leadership, CabbyCakes has left TRRP. Longtime regulars of The River are welcome to join TRRP at any time. However, noobs of The River may need to be voted in. TRRP also has defense force called RiverShield (RS). TRRP is a peaceful group, dedicated to making The River the best it can be. We are not in any way a raid group and will not tolerate any raiding. As a member of the TRRP you will do your best, visit regularly, and talk in The River when you're online. You'll also be expected to remain calm when trolls are trolling the room. Just mute them and ignore. Do NOT under any circumstances flame or "counter troll" them as this just leads to further problems and even more trolling. TRRP Members: AStrawberrySlush Zak7062 Casada_Radio flar3fir3 dannysheperd MilesIsOnline Drummermean iNightLord500 MizuNoKuni Nutter666 EmoAshe16 samanthaccp GeneralRed QueenOfGorm yesiamthatman JiiNxY Missing Regulars: ApprenticeChief MarsIsHere Banned843 Lanson thejoshmoloony Cancancoo Guypersonman Bundles Thesnitzchelman Crossflame ArmsofGlory Timmilemons RiverShield RiverShield, or RS, is The River's defense force. RS' members dedicate their time to protecting The River. They will declare a Mass Mute or MM over a troll or spammer.Below is the list of the members of TRRP that are in RS. AStrawberrySlush: Queen Zak7062: Cowboy Casanova Explosives Expert MizuNoKuni: Counter Troll Ninja EmoAshe16: Fire Panther Nutter666: Forsaken Angel yesiamthatman: The Key of Destiny Riverian Quotes This section is for all the great quotes from The River. ****Zak7062: And the Lord said LET THERE BE LIGHT! and Zak said o.o okay okay you dont have to shout!!! samanthaccp: o.o caboosereturns: And Cab Said CLAMMIT! You BOTH SHOULD BE WORKING! Zak7062: hahahaha caboosereturns: Then Zak slapped him and told him to stop pretending he was the boss.****